wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Athmet
He was born during a time of war and fear, his childhood though remained safe thanks to his family and the villagers. His father was the blacksmith of the village named Goldshire and her mother was taking care of him while his two older brothers were doing their military duties in Stormwind Keep. Always considered as the soft one in the family he was still always eager to try and learn the ways of the blacksmith as he was really proud of his father. That all changed when he was around 13 years old: the First War! Although they all heard about the dread news of Orcs coming from another dimension and trying to invade the Kingdom of Azeroth they believed in their armies. They even thought they were safe when they heard about the repulsion of the orc forces to the Swamp of Sorrows. However a few weeks later something terrible happened: Garona the half-orc assassinated the King Llane Wrynn, driving the alliance into chaos. The orcs started to push back the armies of Azeroth to the north. Seeing that the alien race was approaching, Athmet's parents took him and fled to Stormwind Keep. Soon after, Goldshire and Northshire Abbey were ransacked and burned by the Horde. Those were terrible days for Stormwind after that, the Azeroth army’s endured great losses and Athmet lost his 2 brothers during the course of the siege. However, it seems their destiny was not to fall there with them; they successfully followed Lord Lothar to Lordaeron during a journey known as the Exodus. When they finally reached Lordaeron the family once peaceful and happy was no more: the death of the two elder brothers tore apart both parents; at the end the father enlisted himself in the army of what is now called the Alliance of Lordaeron seeking revenge while the wife tried to took care of the last of her children. The sorrow of his mother and the terror of the Horde just outside the walls of the city of Lordaeron almost drove Athmet mad. He sought his redemption in helping others as the streets of the capital city of Lordaeron were filled with refugees from everywhere. Six years have passed since Stormwind fell and many lands were struggling against the armies of the Horde. When the horde cleaved itself in two, making them retreat of the walls of the city it was both a relief and sadness for Athmet. Indeed, as the orcs retreated the army of Lordaeron left the city to chase them south and so his father had to leave him and his mother. He focused even more on his dedication of helping others and soon was noticed by the Church of the Light. When they told him he could be more useful and helpful by joining the Church he knew part of his path became clear and made his vows. Eventually the Alliance won the war against the orcs at Blackrock Spire. However bonds that have been undone couldn’t be brought back together. And so Athmet continued his dedicated work for the Church. For two years he helped the people to rebuild their homes, healed the wounded as he could. Internments camps were made for the remaining orcs of the Horde. Alas, when the orcs from Draenor tried to open new portals to Azeroth, it was then decided to send a force to Draenor to stop the orcs there and finish it once and for all. Of course his father had been called to duty and so it was the last time Athmet had a glimpse of him. Soon after, the link between the worlds of Azeroth and Draenor was cut. It is believed that the Alliance force in Draenor made the sacrifice to destroy the portal on that side, thus blocking their return to their home. After that, peace came back on the Kingdom of Lordaeron. Athmet decided to go and help with the rebuilding of Stormwind. He helped here and there tending to the wounded and thus started to get a hold on the power of the light. After a short period of time, Stormwind was rebuilt. It was then that he got some terrible news; his mother had died in Lordaeron. With the permission of the Church that was now based in Stormwind he went on a journey across the Kingdom of Stormwind to help the poor and the needy, assisting with the rebuilding of Goldshire and Northshire Abbey. He even travelled to some internment camps to see the ones that had messed with his life and changed it for ever. His journey took him 10 years. One day he was called back to the Church of Light in Stormwind urgently. Ill news was received from the kingdoms of north. The undead were rising! Almost at the same time Stormwind got reports of the orcs in the camps moving, leading by a chief named Thrall. The attempt to hold them failed and they soon disappeared on the eastern sea. Athmet was sent to the north alongside some paladins to try and help stem the spread of the undead plague. However when they arrived nothing could have prepared them to what they saw, ravaged villages where dead bodies were eating their former family and friends, people on the roads with nothing more on their back than a shirt or blanket, what had been children but now undead monsters running after their parents to try and eat them… Chaos and horror were everywhere. Most of all, Prince Arthas had defected, killing his father the King of Lordaeron and now was leading the undead army. Athmet and the soldier of the Light helped the survivors to gather and depart to the south, to Stormwind. They helped what was left of the army of Lordaeron to fight and repel the cursed army but lost many battles as they retreated back to Hillsbrad Foothills where they were able to save SouthShore. After Arthas left for Northrend a dissident faction among the undead appeared: the Forsaken, they fought the army led by Kel’Thuzad and took the ruins of the city of Lordaeron, making it their capital city. It was at this moment that the Alliance could breathe a little and try and recover from the terrible losses. It was a time of uncertainty and fear. Even the Church had to suffer from the dreadful events that occur in the north, the survivors from of the Knights of the Silver Hand formed with Isillien, Abbendis and High lord Morgraine into the Scarlet Crusade. At first the Church thought they could be of some help but soon realised that the fanatics were killing humans and undead without discrimination; always saying that those refugees were plague carriers. The Church sought to distance themselves from the crusade and let others know about the atrocities committed by them, warning the Alliance to be very careful with the Scarlet knights. In Stormwind, the base of operation of the Church of Light, some people were concerned about how the Church was handling the Scourge problem. Among them the knight Kurel Ironfist captivated the attention of Athmet. It has to be noted that even if Athmet was considered quite soft when we was young, all the years he has witnessed horrors and atrocities committed against his kin had in a way strengthened him, and he was starting to feel that the Church was not doing enough safe healing and helping the poor. Therefore, when he heard about Kurel Ironfist and his followers that wanted to make a militaristic approach of the problem in the north he started to listen more and more and get closer to them. He was saddened to see that the Church didn’t want to hear anything. The Scarlet Crusade problem gave an opportunity for Kurel Ironfist and his brothers to take distance from the siege of the Church in Stormwind and gather forces in the mountains of Alterac in an old monastery. Athmet followed them and proved himself very useful, it was then that he officially came into the priesthood and took the name of Athmet (the few in confidence know that his two brothers name were Athor and Metur). In a few years they recruited an army that couldn’t be too lightly taken. Now, Athmet is Arch Bishop and taking care of the priesthood part of what is known as the Azeroth Templars, all following the orders from the Holy Warrior Kinji Shiro. Category:Azeroth Templars Category:Moonglade (EU) Category:Characters